


Detangled

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia has her hair brushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detangled

"meddles0me" And yet Aradia tilts her head back into the hands currently occupied with her hair. Her eyes close, but only because this dream bubble is way too bright for any sensible troll.

"I Prefer Helpful " Kanaya goes harder with the brush, though her fingers are gentle as they work through the tangles in Aradia's thick hair.  
Kanaya's fingers pressing against her scalp feel good, almost as good as death.

Aradia sighs. Touch is one thing those alive underrate.

"It Seems You Are Enjoying This"

They'll both need to leave soon, but Aradia sits awhile longer.

"im 0k with it"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no clue what I'm doing with regard to prosing troll dialogue, and I may be obsessed with Aradia's hair.


End file.
